


Surveillance: Two Points of View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Surveillance: Two Points of View

**Title:** Surveillance: Two Points of View  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** A bit melancholy.  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge #024: Surveillance  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Author's notes:** I apologize for the unimaginative title, but at least it's Snarry! :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Severus

~

There were times when Severus wasn’t sure how they had ended up in this place. The progression from antagonists to colleagues to...whatever this was had been too gradual to track, but now, as he watched Potter sleep, he had to acknowledge that there was more to their relationship than mere physical satisfaction.

Sometimes Potter watched him, too, but Severus refused to guess what he was thinking. Against all odds, Potter still came to his rooms every night, still woke up with him every morning. Perhaps one day Severus would relax his surveillance, but it was not to be today.

~

Harry

~

Harry couldn’t sleep while Severus watched him. Of course he was good at pretending to sleep; it came from the days of nightmares and pretending to fall back asleep so his dorm mates would leave him alone.

With Severus, though, he didn’t mind the surveillance.

He knew Severus thought he would leave eventually. He knew nothing that he could say would reassure the man. So he said nothing, and every day he showed Severus in as many ways as he could how he felt, how much he loved.

Harry felt protected when Severus watched. And that wasn’t about to change.

~


End file.
